


Chocolate

by anxious_soul



Series: Destiel Words from Table Prompt [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Castiel is a Novak, Chocolate, F/F, First Dates, Gabriel (Supernatural) is a Little Shit, Gabriel is a Novak, Gay Castiel (Supernatural), Gay Dean Winchester, Kinda, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, Shy Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 23:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14704383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxious_soul/pseuds/anxious_soul
Summary: Dean has a crush and after making a deal with his best friend Charlie, he has to ask Castiel out. Good thing he knows this amazing chocolate shop and knows for a fact that the man loves chocolate.





	Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> For the seventh word 'Chocolate'.

****

**007 Chocolate**

Two rows down and one spot to the right. That’s where Dean’s green gaze was. He should’ve been focusing on the lecture, but instead, he was watching Castiel Novak. He watched as the man leaned back in his seat, biting the end of his pen before moving to jot something down. Dean was startled from his thoughts by a punch to the shoulder, turning to the red-head next to him,  
****

“Ow!” He whispered in pain,

“Stop your creepy stalking and actually try to listen to the lecture once.”

“But I already know this shit.”

“So?”  
  
“C’mon Charlie, look at him, he’s perfection all wrapped up in a trench-coat.”  
  
“Dude, I’m gay, I could care less about his appearance…plus I have my eyes on that beauty.” Dean looked over to where Charlie’s gaze was pointed,

“Isn’t that the fairy from that time you dragged me to your LARPing place?”

“Oh, so you _do_ remember that.” Charlie murmured with a raised eyebrow. Dean had lied to her the day after LARPing, saying he couldn’t remember anything because he’d gotten hit in the head or some BS, either way, it had somehow gotten Dean out of going again because Charlie said if he couldn’t remember, then he didn’t deserve to go again. Which worked out in Dean’s favour. 

“Of course I remember! Hell, you forced me to be your handmaiden! Like I’d ever forget that!” Charlie smirked, she knew deep down Dean had enjoyed it and that _this_ was really just a front. He was saying he didn’t like it because it was who he was.

“Sure, Dean, sure. Though I am going next week again, would you be interested in going?” Dean grumbled something in response, “What was that?”

“I said I’m free so I may be interested in going.”

“That’s what I thought you’d say.” She gave him a pat on the leg before turning her attention back to the girl she’d been eyeing. 

Several minutes passed before Dean whispered to her again.

“And you told me off for doing the same thing.”

“But look at her, she’s so beautiful!”

“Truth be told Charlie, I am fairly certain I saw a little…spark between the two of you last time I went LARPing.”

“Really?” Her eyes were wide with hope,

“Yeah. You should ask her out, bet you she’ll say yes.”

“I’ll ask her out if you ask Castiel out.” There was a slight pause as the two stared at each other with raised eyebrows,

“Fine. Deal. I’ll ask Castiel out if you ask Gilda out.”

“Deal.” They shook hands before turning back to listen to the lecture…their attention definitely didn’t divert to their crushes moments later…

 

**——LINE BREAK——**

 

Dean was lost. He had no clue how to ask Castiel out. Charlie, on the other hand, had already gotten a date with Gilda and Dean was being teamed up on by both.

“Come on! Just go up to the guy and ask him out! That’s what I did with Gilda.”

“Dean, why don’t you buy him something? Do you know what he likes?” At Gilda’s idea, Dean’s face was pointed down before it shot up, 

“I’ve got it!” Dean cheered as his face lit up with happiness, grabbing his wallet, he rushed out of Charlie’s dorm room. 

 

**——LINE BREAK——**

 

The door of the candy store opened. It was a very popular store as it was quite ‘fancy’, often people bought stuff from here for their partners or dates. It was called ‘Trickster’s Delights’ and it was owned by a short guy called Gabriel, who Dean knew mainly because his brother was friends with Gabe.

“Hey, Dean-o! What can I do for you today?” Exclaimed Gabriel as he sucked on a lollipop,

“Hey, Gabe. I need some chocolate…I umm plan to ask this guy out.”

“Ooh, tell me more.” Gabe drawled leaning across the counter, curiosity burning in his eyes,

“Well, what do you want to know?” Dean murmured with tinted cheeks,

“Well, who’s the lucky guy?”

“His name is Castiel Novak…” Dean whispered before he tilted his head in confusion at Gabriel’s smirk,

“I know just what you should give him.”  
  
“I was actually hoping to give him those bee chocolates you do, what did you have in mind?”

“Oh, I was going to suggest those too.” Gabe grabbed a box of the chocolates and started to tie a ribbon around it, “You planning on getting flowers?” 

“Well…” Dean looked embarrassed about what he was going to say, which just made Gabriel more curious, “I wasn’t sure what flowers he liked but I know he loves chocolate and I was kind of thinking about either buying or trying to make one of those bouquets full of chocolates instead of flowers.”

“That’s...actually really sweet.” 

“And that was a bad pun.”

“Aw! C'mon man!” Gabe pouted bringing a smile to Dean’s face, “Anywho, I could make one of those for you if you want?”

“Really? That would be great! How much would it cost though?”

“Hmm, normally those bouquets are like $30, plus the bee chocolates it would come to $36.75, but I’ll give it to you for $20.”

“No, Gabe! That’s too much, I’ll pay the full amount-“

“Nah, kiddo. Just a twenty.” Dean glared at the smiling man, “Right, so I can have the bouquet done for tomorrow afternoon, you want to buy the bees now or get them tomorrow?”

“Umm, tomorrow, please.”

“Okie dokie!” Gabe made himself a little note and Dean headed to the door,

“Gabe.”

“Yes, Dean-o?”

“Thanks…even though I am not happy about you giving me $16 off.” Gabe chuckled as Dean walked out the door.

“Right, let’s get this show on the room for Dean-o and Cassie.” He murmured to himself a cheeky grin on his face.

 

**——LINE BREAK——**

  
****

Dean headed back to Gabriel’s shop once his final lecture was done. Thanking the man, Dean grabbed the bouquet and bee chocolates and placed $30 down, luckily he managed to leave the store before Gabe had the opportunity to protest, though he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and Dean had a feeling it was a text from Gabriel. He was right.

He walked slowly down the corridor, passing his own dorm before stopping at the opposite side about five doors down. He reached up to knock on the door but mere millimetres away, his hand froze.

“What am I doing? This is just going to end terribly. I’ll be embarrassed and rejected and he’ll probably be embarrassed by me asking.” Dean looked down at the bouquet filled with different kinds of chocolate bars. “I could leave them here and…oh god, what am I doing.” He whispered, straightening up, he once again moved to knock on the door, only to freeze once more. “If I do this, there’s no turning back. What’s the worse that can happen other than rejection?”

“Why are you so sure that I will say no?” Dean jumped and paled as he looked up. Castiel was standing in front of him, leaning against his doorframe with his arms crossed,

“Shit…fuck me…”

“Shouldn’t you ask me out on a date first?”

“I…will…would you…” Dean stammered before pausing and taking in a deep breath, “Would you like to go on a date with me?” He asked holding out the chocolates,

“I’d love to. Please come on in.” Cas took the chocolates as he let Dean in, “I see you bought these from my brother.”

“Wait! Gabe’s your brother? Damn, no wonder he looked all…you know cheeky and shit.”

“Yep! He is a little shit. He even put a little note in here, it’s for you I think.”

 _‘So Dean-o  
__If you ended up chickening out and eating the chocolate instead then just know that Cassie is my little bro and I’ll be telling him.  
__If you don’t chicken out, then welcome to the family.  
__By the way, when’s the wedding?_  
Can I provide the sugary goods?

 _-Your totally supportive friend,  
_ _Gabriel.’_

 

“Was this guy dropped on the head or something when he was born?”

“Yes. I believe he was dropped plenty of times.” They both shared a laugh, “So Dean, when is our date?”

“Are you…are you free tonight, maybe?”

“Yes I am.”

“Would you like to go for dinner or…or maybe I could cook for us and we could watch some movies?”

“I like the latter option very much.” Dean smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek before leaving, he had some groceries to buy and cooking to do.

**Author's Note:**

> I've just had my Biology and Chemistry GCSEs this week, which is why I haven't updated in a while. Might take a while for the next update as I have exams Tuesday through to Friday next week (fun times).
> 
> This is being posted on Meghan and Prince Harry's wedding day so hope everything goes nicely for them as their ceremony starts in about 5 minutes...just felt like saying that lol.
> 
> Thank you for reading,  
> Hope you enjoyed this,  
> Please leave a kudos and a comment,  
> Bye!


End file.
